Inhuman Royal Family
The Inhuman Royal Family is a group of Inhumans who, under the rule of Black Bolt, serve as the governing body of Attilan. Due to a rebellion initiated by Prince Maximus, most of the Royal Family was forced to exile onto Earth, but they eventually managed to return and reclaim control over Attilan, leading its inhabitants to a new settlement on Earth since the city was too damaged because of Maximus' actions. History Settlement on the Moon An Inhuman settlement was founded on the Moon out of fear of persecution from Humans. The Inhumans having emigrated to the Moon were ruled by the Inhuman Royal Family as the main governing body of the city of Attilan to help uphold the people's custom and laws and to ensure the long term survival of the Inhuman race. ceremony attended by the Inhuman Royal Family]] The Inhuman Royal Family traditionally consisted of the ruling monarch and the monarch's chosen relatives who helped advise and guide the monarch when it came to matters of the city and the people who lived within it. Members of the Inhuman Royal Family would also attend the Terrigenesis ceremonies conducted by the Genetic Council. By the time of King Agon and Queen Rynda, there were two Princes known as Black Bolt and Maximus.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! First Rebellion The Inhuman Royal Family's rule was challenged by revolutionaries who intended to overthrow Attilan's caste system which the Royal Family was keen on preserving. Ambur and Quelin were among the rebels and they were executed by King Agon and Queen Rynda, who chose to spare the lives of future Queen Medusa and Princess Crystal.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa. New King and Queen Both the Princes Black Bolt and Maximus underwent Terrigenesis. As Maximus was much more interested in becoming King than his older brother but was prevented from that by the rules of Attilan. Therefore, Maximus sought to take advantage of Black Bolt's extremely dangerous powers as a pretext to drive him away from the throne. However, this led to the death of Agon and Rynda, thus taking away the heads of the Inhuman Royal Family. Following the event, Black Bolt accepted the role of King of Attilan and head of the Inhuman Royal Family.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt and Medusa as King and Queen of Attilan]] Black Bolt eventually married Medusa. He surrounded himself with his brother Maximus and a number of cousins as his advisors: Karnak Mander-Azur, Gorgon Petragon and Triton. Black Bolt also welcomed Medusa's sister Crystal in the Royal Family, making her a Princess. All the members of the Royal Family were trained to fight by Gorgon and Karnak. A Revolutionary Prince betrays the Inhuman Royal Family]] Prince Maximus remained jealous of his brother Black Bolt who had become King of Attilan and married Medusa, who Maximus also had feelings for. Knowing that he could never ascend to the throne of Attilan through conventional means, Maximus began to secretly plot to overthrow his brother. He progressively gained the people's support by advocating the end of the rigid caste system of Attilan. Although Karnak tried to warn Black Bolt about Maximus' actions, the King never undertook any severe action against his brother, enabling Maximus to ultimately initiate his coup d'état against the rest of the Royal Family. and Medusa find Gorgon]] Therefore, Maximus, who also had gained the support of the Attilan Royal Guard, sought to capture or kill the members of his own family. However, he failed in this attempt. Thanks to Lockjaw, the different members of the Royal Family were teleported to Earth, far from Maximus' grasp. Although Maximus sent Royal Guards led by Auran to capture or kill them''Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us, the Royal Family, who had arrived separately on the island of Oahu, managed to be reunitedInhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes..., but at the cost of Gorgon's life, who died to protect his fellow Inhumans against Mordis.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' Finally reunited, the Royal Family argued about what to do regarding Maximus' betrayal. On the one hand, while she was in favor of a violent solution, her stay on Earth somewhat changed Queen Medusa, who suggested a peaceful solution through negotiation. On the other hand, Black Bolt and Karnak advocated war against their treacherous relative. In the end, Black Bolt agreed to hold a parley with Maximus. Before returning to Attilan, Black Bolt revealed that Triton, who they believed had died during a mission on Earth, was actually alive. The Royal Family then teleported to the Moon into the Royal Bunker along with Dr. Evan Declan.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Return of the Family Once in the Royal Bunker, the Royal Family began to argue as Medusa confronted Black Bolt about the fact that he had hidden Triton's survival and the very existence of the Bunker. As a result, Black promised his Queen that she would be more involved in his plans in the future. Black Bolt then told the rest of his Family that they were going to war and instructed Triton to cause multiple malfunctions across the city of Attilan. Later, the Inhuman Royal Family met with Maximus for parley. Black Bolt and Medusa offered Maximus a full pardon along with the opportunity to undergo a second Terrigenesis in exchange for the throne. At first, Maximus agreed, but once his guards took Evan Declan, he turned on the Royal Family. As a result, an open war was declared between the Royal Family and Maximus. The Royal Family returned to the Royal Bunker. Medusa confessed to Black Bolt that the first time they met, she intended to mock him for his parents' death, but they befriended with each other instead. They were interrupted by Karnak who requested the authorization to try to revive Gorgon through Terrigenesis, but Black Bolt and Medusa refused. In the end, Karnak decided to undertake the process all the same with Auran's assistance, and although it seemed to fail, Gorgon was successfully revived moments later, but with mental flaw. ]] The malfunctions caused by Triton efficiently destabilized the city to the point that Maximus surrounded himself with many guards and intended to go to safety, but he was ultimately captured by Triton and taken to the Royal Bunker where he was confronted by the Royal Family. However, Maximus revealed that he had enacted a protocol which would cause the collapse of the protective dome surrounding the city, and thus the destruction of Attilan, if he was killed.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land New Life on Earth Facing the threat of Attilan's destruction, the Inhuman Royal Family decided to prepare for the evacuation of the city should they fail to stop Maximus. Medusa and Crystal teleported to Earth and met with Callisto Aerospace employees Louise Fisher and George Ashland, who agreed to help relocate the Inhumans on Earth. Meanwhile, Black Bolt and Triton took Maximus with them so that he could stop the collapse of the protective dome in the Control Room. However, Maximus managed to escape. ]] Black Bolt, Triton, Karnak and Gorgon met in the Control Room, where Karnak declared that the situation might be out of Maximus' control. The Royal Family gathered at the Royal Bunker and Medusa, like Triton and Black Bolt before her, expressed her surprise at the sight of the revived Gorgon and warned Karnak about the danger of his deeds. Medusa then suggested to try one last negociation with Maximus while the rest of the Royal Family got ready and coordinated the possible evacuation. After the encounter between Medusa and Maximus went wrong, the Royal Family knew that they had no option left and delivered a speech to the population of Attilan, ordering the evacuation of the city. ]] Once all the Inhumans were evacuated, the Royal Family gathered one last time in the throne room. They all teleported to Earth thanks to Lockjaw, safe for Black Bolt, who chose to confront his brother one last time. After learning the truth about his parents' death, Black Bolt locked Maximus in the bunker and abandoned him in the collapsing city before rushing at Eldrac and reaching Earth just in time. Finally fully reunited and wearing their original royal outfits, the Inhuman Royal Family, voiced by Medusa, delivered a new speech opening a new chapter of Attilan's history on Earth. Members Current Members 'Black Bolt' *'Name': Blackagar Boltagon *'Status': Alive *'Description': Blackagar Boltagon, also called Black Bolt, is the leader of the Royal Family and the King of the Inhumans. As the older son of Agon and Rynda, he ascended to the throne after accidentally killing his parents with his hypersonic voice. Black Bolt married Medusa and ruled alongside her over the city of Attilan, using Medusa as his interpreter and being counseled by the members of his family. Although the reign of Black Bolt was peaceful, a revolution led by his own brother Maximus erupted, forcing him to flee to Earth. Black Bolt and the rest of the Royal Family eventually returned to Attilan and ordered its evacuation as the city was being destroyed due to Maximus' actions. He then prepared to continue leading the Inhumans, this time on Earth. 'Medusa' *'Name': Medusalith Amaquelin *'Status': Alive *'Description': Medusalith "Medusa" Amaquelin is the wife of Black Bolt and the Queen of the Inhumans. During Black Bolt's reign, she mainly served as his interpreter. When Maximus initiated his revolution, his men shaved Medusa's hair, depowering her. Like the rest of her family, Medusa was exiled on Earth, where she befriended the scientist Louise Fisher who helped her find her husband and later the rest of the Royal Family. Unlike Black Bolt, Karnak and Gorgon, Medusa sought to find a peaceful way to end the conflict with Maximus, trying to reason him to the very end. She also confronted Black Bolt about the mistakes they had made while ruling Attilan and demanded to be more involved in the King's decisions in the future. As a result, Black Bolt let Medusa take the lead during the Evacuation of Attilan and address the Inhumans after they were relocated on Earth. 'Crystal' *'Name': Crystalia Amaquelin *'Status': Alive *'Description': Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin is the sister of Medusa and as such a Princess of the Inhumans. Like the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, Crystal fled to Earth during Maximus' revolution. There, she met Dave, who helped her heal her dog Lockjaw. Thanks to Dave, who she eventually fall in love with, Crystal learned that not all Humans were bad and disgusting people and she ultimately craved for a normal life like the one Dave had in Hawaii. Crystal helped to arrange the Evacuation of Attilan with Medusa and joined her family to Earth once the city was destroyed. 'Karnak' *'Name': Karnak Mander-Azur *'Status': Alive *'Description': Karnak Mander-Azur is a cousin to King Black Bolt and serves as his most trusted advisor due to his ability to foresee the most favorable course of events and outcomes. Karnak was aware that Maximus was trying to undermine his brother and tried to warn Black Bolt about it, being fiercely loyal to the King. When Maximus initiated his revolution, Karnak was teleported to Earth like the rest of his family, and he suffered a heavy trauma which weakened his powers. Karnak met and bonded with the Human Jen, which taught him that doubting himself could be a good thing for him. Karnak was devastated by the loss of his beloved cousin Gorgon and once back in Attilan he revived him through Terrigenesis although he knew the process was dangerous. Karnak admitted that he had acted in a selfish way and decided to take care of his mentally flawed cousin. He then joined the rest of the Royal Family to Earth after the Evacuation of Attilan. 'Gorgon' *'Name': Gorgon Petragon *'Status': Alive *'Description': Gorgon Petragon used to serve as the head of the Attilan Royal Guard and was also chided by his beloved cousin Karnak for his recklessness. Gorgon was sent to Earth to confirm Triton's demise during a secret mission and was forced to remain on Earth when Maximus initiated his revolution. Gorgon found himself being chased by his former trainees and barely managed to escape them. He then reunited with his family before going to fight Auran and her team. Gorgon chose to sacrifice himself to protect the Inhumans from Mordis. His body was taken back to Attilan, where Karnak had him undergo through a second Terrigenesis, which revived him but with mental instability. Gorgon was keen on dying as he could not support his condition, but Karnak promised to look after him and Gorgon agreed to join the rest of his family on Earth. 'Triton' *'Name': Triton *'Status': Alive *'Description': Triton is a cousin of King Black Bolt and served as his operative for secret missions. He was tasked with finding the Inhumans who had underwent Terrigenesis on Earth during the Inhuman Outbreak, but ended up shot by killers recruited by Maximus. Triton kept his survival a secret and remained hidden on Earth until Black Bolt revealed to the rest of the Royal Family that he was still alive. Triton then joined them upon returning to Attilan and helped undermining Maximus' rule over the city, eventually capturing Maximus himself. As the city was being destroyed, Triton joined his family to Earth. Deceased Members 'Agon' *'Name': Agon *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Agon was the former King of the Inhumans and father of Black Bolt and Maximus. He was accidentally killed by his son Black Bolt along with his wife, Rynda. 'Rynda' *'Name': Rynda *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Rynda was the former Queen of the Inhumans and mother of Black Bolt and Maximus. She was accidentally killed by her son Black Bolt along with her husband, Agon. Former Members 'Maximus' *'Name': Maximus Boltagon *'Status': Imprisoned *'Description': Maximus is the younger son of King Agon and the brother of King Black Bolt. After Terrigenesis turned him into a powerless Inhuman, Maximus began to develop an unhealthy desire for the throne. He ultimately manipulated those around him to put himself in a situation to make a claim for the throne. During his short reign he attempted to imprison his family but once they escaped, he ordered their execution which ultimately failed. Struggling to hold onto power, Maximus attempted to hold the kingdom at ransom by compromising the protective dome around it. Failing to undo the effects of the dome breaking down the rest of the Royal Family evacuated Attilan while Black Bolt captured and imprisoned Maximus within a bunker underneath the kingdom. Now recognized as nothing more than a usurper, Maximus's role within the Royal Family was revoked and unrecognized by the people of Attilan. Relationships Allies *Lockjaw *Genetic Council **Kitang † *Callisto Aerospace **George Ashland **Louise Fisher *Dave *Sammy *Jen Enemies *Maximus - Member turned Enemy *Attilan Royal Guard - Guards turned Enemies **Auran **Sakas † **Pulsus † **Flora *Mordis † *Honolulu Police Department *Tua † *Audrey References External Links * Category:Teams Category:Royalty Category:Inhuman Royal Family